Daughter of Lilith
by Infernal Gamer
Summary: set after clockwork princess, Tessa has to use her powers to help Jem. I can't say much else otherwise it'd be spoiling it ;)
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the characters Cassie Clare does. _Okay so some amazing people wanted me to keep writing and after so long I finally had another idea for a story. I know you guys wanted me to continue the other stories but I couldn't see them leading anywhere without seeming like I was just rambling so I started anew. okay thanks I'll shut up now xx.

* * *

The weak sunlight rained down on Tessa and Jem. It was the first day in weeks that the sun was shining in London and the newlyweds had decided to make the most of it by going for a walk through the city. Tessa's hand rested lightly on Jem's arm and she couldn't help but notice the wide, proud grin Jem wore.

"Where to next Tessa?"

"I think if I take another step my feet will simply drop off." Tessa said with a smile. "Would it bother you if we headed back to the institute?"

"Absolutely not, after all we've been traipsing around London all afternoon I think we could do with a break."

They passed small children playing in the street and men bustling around in top hats and coats that had that air of professionalism about them and under the warmth of the sun Tessa felt relaxed. She had not felt this good since being in America with Nate and Aunt Harriet before Nate had poisoned her aunt, his own mother, and betrayed everyone she loved to Mortmain. Of course that sort of thinking ruined her mood.

Tessa tried to shake off the feeling, she ought to feel good with Mortmain being safely locked away but she still had many problems left to face. Including Jem's illness. He told her that he was great but she saw the paleness in his skin some mornings and she heard the coughing fits he tried to hide from her. The other day she found a handkerchief covered in blood thrown out with the rest of the trash. Jem was still not better and if he wasn't making any progress than surely he was going backwards?

They had made it to the less populated backstreets just a few blocks from the institute when Tessa realised that she was pulling Jem rather than walking beside him. It was a very subtle thing but Tessa had become so accustomed to Jem's movements she could tell instantly that something was different.

"Jem, would you mind if we sat down somewhere I'm simply exhausted." Tessa hoped that she didn't sound too fake and it wasn't a very big lie really, she was quite tired.

"But we've almost made it back, I promise when we get back we can have tea and you can finally finish that book that you've been so addicted to." Jem smiled but Tessa could see the thin layer of sweat accumulating on Jem's forehead and his eyes didn't focus on anything for very long.

If Jem wasn't going to rest she would have to get him back quickly and get him to take the drug. She managed to pull him along a bit faster but they got less than a block before Jem released her arm and started swaying dangerously.

"Jem, sit down quick you need to rest!" Tessa tugged on his sleeve anxiously.

He firmly but also gently pushed Tessa aside before his eyes shut and he toppled forwards.

Tessa screamed.

She looked around frantically but the streets were utterly deserted. Her calls for help were unanswered and Jem still lay on the dirty street facedown.

Tessa bent down and rolled him over trying to make him more comfortable. There was no one who could help her here and she couldn't leave Jem by himself unconcious by the side of the road like filth. Hysteria bubbled its way up from her stomach to her throat, almost succeeding in making her scream again, but she got a hold of it and tried to calm down.

Taking Jem's arms she tried dragging him but Tessa soon discovered this would not be possible. Hair coming loose and stuck to her temples with sweat she sat down next to Jem in defeat. Then a thought occurred to her, if she could not carry Jem she would become someone who could.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun continued to shine, people still went to work and plants still grew but Tessa felt like her world had stopped. Mind reeling and with shaking hands she clutched her angel for comfort.

There weren't many people she could change into that would be able to support Jem. She could change into Jem himself but that would attract a lot of unwanted attention besides she didn't think Jem would appreciate everyone at the institute having the memory of him in a dress. That left Nate. But could she change into him knowing that he had betrayed her to the Magister and knowing that he was dead because of her?

It would cause quite a stir among the London population to see a man carrying another man down the street while in a dress. Not to mention the fuss it would create at the institute for Nate to show up with an unconscious Jem. But it had to be done there was no way around it.

Silently Tessa whispered "I'm sorry Nate, but he is my family now. I have to protect him as well."

Letting go of the angel Tessa reached for Nate inside her mind. It was surprisingly slippery and crafty to hold onto but Tessa eventually felt her legs grow longer, her shoulders and chest grew broader and she felt the peculiar sensation of her hair fall from its pins, only to grow shorter. She opened her eyes and inspected her callused hands with satisfaction.

There had been no calls or shouts of discovery so Tessa had to assume that no one had seen her... For now.

Standing up Tessa found she didn't need to hitch up her skirts as they were now well above her ankles. She reached down for Jem's arms and started dragging him. She stopped when she realised that his clothes were being torn and it was too much effort. Tessa tried wrapping her arms around Jem's torso and tried to lift him like that but it was too awkward and difficult to walk.

She tried to think about what Gabriel and Jem had taught her when in training but it was all to do with basic self defence and none of them assumed she would ever be able to carry someone of their size. A hazy thought trickled through and Tessa remembered Jem slinging Will over his back when he was unconscious.

With Jem resting on her right shoulder, his arms dangling down her back, Tessa managed to make it another few blocks before she saw anyone. She came across a group of men just as she was about to cross the road to the institute. It was obvious that they had been drinking by the smell of their breath and the air of confidence about them. The second their gazes reached Tessa she knew that they would not keep to themselves.

"Oi! You seem to be going the wrong way, the women's bar is on the next street." One of them barked while the rest of the men laughed.

Another stepped forward and clutched at Tessa's dress, "Is this some kind if a joke?" He asked apparently quite mad.

"Yeah, there are still kids and women around they don't need to see that much chest hair." Said the first man.

"Sorry, my friends just had a bit too much to drink which actually resulted in me losing this bet you see?" Tessa made up trying to see if anyone in the institute might be able to see her.

The men were laughing again and slapping each other on the backs. Tessa was so nervous and intent on watching them that she didn't notice that one man who had been standing a little ways off, had come up behind her and was studying Jem.

"Hey this one's got blood all comin' outta his mouth!"

Everyone had stopped laughing and was appraising the situation a little differently now. They were looking at each other and nodding their heads. Tessa didn't like the looks they were sharing one little bit. She tried to step past them but two of them grabbed her arms and another grabbed Jem.

Instinct kicked in and Tessa gave a right handed uppercut to someone and kicked another in the groin. Her surprise and amazement was short lived though as all the men tackled her and dragged her down onto the ground. She managed to grapple with a few of them but as she got punched and kicked she realised how much energy she was losing. Before long she felt long hair touch her shoulders and her much looser dress had shrunken down to its original size.

When she looked up all the men had recoiled from her and were staring at her in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

kay I'm back sorry it takes me so long to update these but I literally just sit in class and on the bus thinking of what happens next and it can take a few days until I figure out a whole chapter :)

* * *

"All right men this isn't a street carnival let's make way for pedestrians huh?" Purred a very familair voice.

Tessa almost slumped to the ground with relief. Will was pushing people aside followed closley by Charlotte and Henry. Will had only just caught sight of her but what came next was so shocking that there was no way anyone could have predicted it. Charlotte and Henry had just seen Tessa and Jem when Will leapt at the closest man, slamming him into the ground.

The rest of the men were confused at first but didn't take long to catch on and they too, started up the fight again. Tessa rose stiffly from the ground like a marionette. Charlotte was yelling and grabbing at the nearest head of hair but there wasn't much she could do after just having the baby. Henry had thrown himself in with the rest of the skirmish and was attempting to pull Will from the thriving bodies.

Tessa, horrified took a step back in confusion. Hot liquid dripped onto her upper lip and when she wiped it away she felt an intense, stinging pain in her nose, when she looked at her hand it was covered in blood. _Your face. _She thought angrily. She must have been hit and kicked dozens of times she would hate to see how decorative and colourful her face must look. Now Will was attacking strange men and more than likely getting injured himself because of her.

Tessa disgusted with the whole scenario kept walking and almost tripped on something behind her. Looking down she realised with shock that it was Jem. She dropped down next to him like an anchor being crushed by tons of water. He was still ghostly pale and unconcious. Everyone was so preoccupied with the events at hand that they'd all forgotten about Jem.

"Enough." She croaked, but her voice was so small and childlike no one heard. "Enough!" She cried louder, putting all her strength into her voice.

A few men paused and Charlotte stopped batting a man over the head with what could only be an invention of Henry's, but it was not enough to pull the other men back from their primevil call for bloodlust.

Bunching her sleeves up Tessa strode straight into the fight, wrenching arms and legs out of the way as she went, until she came upon Will surrounded by a few unconcious bodies. His back was to her so she grabbed him by the tails of his ripped coat and pulled him away. No one stopped her and once Will knew who was pulling him he went along quietly.

"Have you had your fun?"

Will tried to interrupt her, his eyes still ablaze a fiery blue.

"No! Listen to me William! Jem needs our help are you going to keep beating up poor drunkards or are you going to get him back to the institute, or will I have to change into you and get him back there myself?"

Will looked like he wanted to retort something back and Tessa waited for the sarcastic response but nothing came. She saw the spark disappear from his eyes and saw something else there instead. He looked so torn and unhappy, his hand had reached out towards her face only for a moment before he quickly swept it upwards to brush the damp hair from his forehead.

"What the Hell's going on 'ere?"

"This ain't natural!"

The men started recovering their drunken composure and looked more confused than ever.

"Perhaps you've had too much to drink? Hallucinating and such, you all don't look very well off. Why don't you make your way home and sleep it off?" Henry offered.

The men were only too happy to oblige. Stumbling off after the other and only just remembering to pick up their fallen comrades before fleeing.

Charlotte gently grabbed Tessa by the shoulders, more for support than anything else and she was grateful, for the ground was starting to tilt sideways alarmingly.

"Tessa, what happened? Was it his illness?" Her eyes flicked toward Jem before resting on Tessa with a surprising amount of affection.

"I think so. We were just walking then he started- he just- collapsed!"

"How did you end up here?"

"I carried him."

Tessa was met with astonished expressions even Will, kneeling by Jem was looking at her with a shocked expression. Tessa hurried to rectify herself.

"No. Well it wasn't me, I mean it was but I changed so I could hold him." She stumbled on her own words, trying to express them with hand motions instead.

"And, pray tell us, who was it you changed into?" Henry asked.

"Nate."

It was hardly a whisper but everyone heard. Will immediately started grinning.


End file.
